glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Ronan Cass
|relatives = Hugo (son) |soul trait = Human Soul Justice |affiliation = Good |status = Alive Member of the HSO military forces |marital = Single |species = Human |gender = Male |eyes = Yellow |musictheme = A Call from the Past Gloomy Endeavors Debriefing |theme = ronan}}Ronan is a side character who made his first appearance in Love Part 2. He is the police's chief from the Pacienco district, and is also a member of The HSO Military Defenses that are capable of using magic. Appearance Ronan wears a grey-green hat and a long-sleeved grey uniform that has yellow triangles along the bottom of the sleeves. He has a badge located on his chest, perhaps displaying his employment under the Human Safety Organization. He has brown hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes, which correspond with his Justice SOUL. Personality Because of his justice soul, he shows a personality that reflects his trait. Thus, he is fair and equal to everyone. Besides this, Ronan seems to carry a caring personality, as he asked Jessica Grey if she was alright. Despite him allying with the Anti- Monster Department (AMD), he seems perfectly willing to cooperate with the monsters in fighting against the Pink Creatures, meaning he does not fit the stereotypical, xenophobic profile of someone who would work with the AMD. He is brave and compassionate for those more vulnerable than him, and this is shown when he fights off a Pink Creature that is about to attack a girl. Powers and Abilities * [[Justice |'Justice Pellets']] - It is seen that Ronan can use magical pellets, as seen in Love (Part 2), My Promise and on a sketch that Camila Cuevas drew. * Armor of Yellow - This ability allow him to create a Justice barrier around his body as was seen in Game Over part 2 for a slip second when Ronan hit the wall by a big Pink creatures. History Love Part 2 Jessica Grey asked Ronan to give her the status report around his progress. Ronan then replied, saying the HSO military forces were set at all possible entrances, and how they set up a forcefield, run by the town's best wizards and wizardesses, to prevent Betty and her minions from going anywhere else other than the town. Jessica mentioned Betty is able to absorb both monster souls and human souls. This is because Betty isn't a monster or a human. Rather, she is a spell. After that, Jessica then warned Ronan, saying even if he let his men fight Betty or her minions, there may still be casualties because no one knows how to fight her or her minions. The conversation ended when Ronan said he would call Jessica if and when the AMD spies anything suspicious. Ronan also told Jessica to call him if and when she wanted to let his men in as well. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Ronan or any other AMD members, she signed the peace treaty during the phone call. My Promise Just after Jessica weakened her SOUL with the AMR and was stabbed by a pink creature, Ronan tried to call Jessica, but Asgore answered instead. Once Asgore tells Ronan that Jessica was injured and that "she might not get better (alluding to the damage in her SOUL, not her body)", he quickly became concerned despite Asgore reassuring Ronan that Toriel and he were trying to heal Jessica as much as they could. Ronan asked Asgore what had happened to Jessica. Asgore told Ronan that Jessica got attacked by a pink creature. Asgore asked Ronan to gather everyone to a safe area inside the city and to focus the HSO's defenses there. Ronan told Asgore that he will set a perimeter around Toriel's school and the arena and asked Asgore if that idea was okay. Asgore agreed to this, but suddenly got interrupted by Toriel, who got angry and didn't want people to gather at the school as it may increase the likelihood of the school getting attacked again. Asgore ignored Toriel and told Ronan to proceed with his plan. Ronan was seen again in the episode saving an unnamed girl from a pink creature. Ronan disintegrates the pink creature that was about to attack the girl using his magic, then ordered her to go to the school in order to reach safety. Ronan then decided to take care of the pink creatures himself, so he summoned a wall of magical attacks similar to the one Undyne spawned in Love Part 1. Then, he told the pink creatures that he wouldn't let them destroy the city. Game Over When Undyne alerted the people within the city being under attacked by pink creatures, Ronan mistook Undyne for a normal civilian, saying that she should go back to the refuge. Undyne later explained to Ronan that she was a cop. Ronan was surprised, later on complimenting Undyne. He, later on, says that he doesn't get to see many monsters from the city he was working at. Afterward, Ronan and Undyne introduced themselves to each other, shaking hands in the process. A moment later, Ronan receives a phone call from someone, he asks why Rave Rutrow was in the area. He then replied to the call to bring (name) to a safe location before Undyne interrupts asking if anything was alright. Ronan offered Undyne to come with him, leaving the area to his men. Ronan enters the area with Rave Rutrow inside, Rave tells that he was waiting for the one in charge to be there, also saying that he was peculiar about the invasion of the pink creatures before getting interrupted by Ronan, who told him to get to the point already. Ronan then says that Rave shouldn't be using his magic weapons in the refugee camp. Rave, however, wanted to talk to Jessica about the situation, and blatantly insulted Ronan, calling him a dog. Ronan calls Jessica, messaging her about how Rave wants to talk to her directly. Ronan is aware that Jessica is injured, but says that Rave may get control of the whole pin creature invasion issue if he doesn't get Jessica to talk to him. Jessica then accepted the request, telling Ronan to send the location to her. In Part 2, Ronan is seen explaining to Undyne about Rave's authority over the city, telling Undyne info about him about how Rave originally was going to be the second commander of the city, but Jessica, husband of Noah Rutrow took his job because he wasn't old enough back then despite Rave being the one who should’ve had the job, also telling that Rave holds a grudge against Jessica for personal reasons such as Alina.. Ronan talks about how Rave‘s family wanted to take care of Alina after Noah Rutrow died. Jessica, however, refused as she didn’t notice that she was unable to take care of her daughter and her job at the same time, however when she noticed Alina had already run off. Later on, Ronan comforts Undyne about her feelings, explaining how being troubled can make magic weaker, and that if she has lost someone she should use that feeling to ensure no one else has to feel that. He then questions about the lack of Pink Creatures in the area they are both in. He calls Jessica who is with Gaster while Undyne encounters two children, Hugo, and Zachary, and his mother. Ronan yells at Hugo saying that he shouldn’t of let them come here, though Undyne stops him saying this may be an issue. The Kumuzilla then comes out of the ground and heads for the school after attacking Gaster and Jessica. Ronan calls in reinforcements to stop the creature from getting to the school, though the reinforcements are ineffective. Ronan is then seen firing beams at two Pink Creatures, however, a Pink Creature approaches Ronan and tries to attack him, but is shot by Hugo, with his slingshot. Hugo, however, has endangered himself as the Kumuzilla comes up from behind him, but Ronan pushes him out of the way of the Kumuzilla taking the hit for him, and getting flung onto a wall which caused him to get hit in the head creating intense bleeding. He is attacked once again, and Hugo screams “DAD!!” while crying. Ronan has been knocked out unconscious and is badly injured. Hugo is seen later with Ronan's body behind Undyne as she tries to protect them both. Trivia * Ronan may be a part of the higher position of the HSO military forces because a Justice soul is usually seen in charge of military and political issues. Refer to here. Evidence also shows that he is also in charge of other members, as Jessica stated, "Even if you let your ''men'' in." * Hugo is Ronan's son, as revealed in Game Over PT 2. * Ronan has a living wife, though nothing is known about her. * It is unknown if Ronan survived the hit from the Kumuzilla. Navigation es:Ronan Cass tr:Ronan Category:Side characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Content